Times May Change
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: A story about Ben and an OC, from Felicity's stories. Ariel is a rich girl, trying to escape suitors. Ben wants to finally fall in love and get married. This is their story. Please read! Rate! Review! NO FLAMES!


This is my first attempt at an American Girls fic. I really loved the books when I was younger, and I have now fallen in love with the character Ben from the Felicity series. So, I decided to write a fic about Ben, seeing as he never gets enough spotlight. So here's the story…

Chapter 1 –

Ben Davidson looked out the window of the finest shops in Williamsburg. This is where he was being an apprentice. He loved the shop, the smell of the cinnamon rations, the lavender soap, the feel of the satin cloth against his hand, the horse items, and the sugar candies. Everything. Nothing ever seemed to change around Williamsburg since the war had ended. He had decided to stay with the shop, and live with the Merrimans, his host family.

But today was starting to change everything. A young woman was walking down the street that had caught his eye. He had never seen a girl quite like her. She was not from around here, he could tell. Her hair was red like the teenage daughter, and young daughters of his employer, laying down her back in a slight braid, flowers entwined in it. A straw hat lay on her head and a blue colonial dress and petticoats, as many woman and girls wore. She smiled brightly, and a basket laid on her arm, with loaves of bread, a bottle of brandy, some fruit, and a few other items just lid in the basket. She looked…happy. Happy to be carrying the basket, happy to be wondering around in the town, and happy to be stared at by an eighteen year old apprentice from the shop window.

Ben smiled to himself. _She is amazing…But who is she?_

Ariel's Point of View

Ariel walked down the dirty, dusty street. She hated it here. Williamsburg was awful. The only reason she was allowed to come here was for her father to find her a husband. Every man, young, old, and middle aged was asking for her hand…UGH! Ariel would rather be sword fighting, riding horses and prancing around in the water in the lagoon, back at her old house in Lexington.

Ariel pushed her hair out of her face, again and sighed. What was with all the fancy petticoats? She was a woman! Not a trophy! She looked over at the store windows, and yet another man was staring at her. The young man, a little older than her, seemed to be in a trance, watching her. Why is beauty such a burden? Why did she have to have it? Those who had none never worried about marriage, or stupid things like balls, dancing, but worried about working, earning a days wage, riding horses, and being unladylike…

Ariel sighed. She headed off again, and hoped that her father hadn't noticed she had disappeared, again, without his consent. She couldn't help it though…She hated being a lady. Ladies walked slow, did stitching, danced at fancy balls in huge gowns, had to stay silent, and were not allowed to do anything of importance.

Silently, she slipped away into an alley. She hoped no one noticed, as she raced through the country side to her large, expensive home, to climb up her balcony, and back into her room.

Ben's Point of View

Ben watched her until she slipped out of sight near an alley way. Maybe he would see her again, say hello, and even get to be friends, or even more with her. She was really beautiful, but she really seemed to have something different that didn't look skin deep. Maybe it was…independence? Or spunk? All he knew was she was different.

"Mr. Merriman, I will bring the brown sugar and the package to your home now, if there is nothing else you wish me to do." Ben said, putting the broom against the wall and picking up the large sack of brown sugar, and a large cloth package. Mr. Merriman ran his hands threw his hair that was tied behind his head, as he thought.

"No, Ben. You go ahead. Marcus and I will be done soon. You can go along home. See if the horses need tending." Mr. Merriman cleaned the shop counter and started piling things on to the counter to stock the shelves. With that, Ben started out to the street to head home.

Soon enough, his little 'shadow' had found him. "Why, hellooooo dear bennnnn….hooooow arrrre yooooou?" Annabelle had come beside him with a huge grin on her face. Her dark hair was perfectly styled as always, with her perfectly pressed dress, her perfectly crisp white cap, her perfectly polished shoes, and her perfectly clean, spotless face.

"I'm fine, Annabelle. I was just on my way back to the house…" Ben sighed and shook the hair out of his face. He didn't like this girl. She tried to be perfect, but she was anything but. Her attitude was horrid, and she had a way of flirting with him, even though he tried to make it clear he wasn't interested.

"Whaaat a Coooinceedddeeennnce! I was just heading thaaat waaay!" Annabelle batted her eyelashes, held on to his arm tightly, and laid her head on his shoulder. "By the waaaay….I waaas wooondering iiiiiif…."

"Yes?" Ben raised his eyes. As if he didn't know. She wanted to go to the ball with him, but he, as always had asked to stay with Mr. Merriman's children when he took his wife and his eldest daughter, now 12, Felicity.

"Would you like to escort me to Lord and Lay Templeton's ball? It tis the pre-Christmas ball…I was hoping that we could go together maybe as more than just friends, well, acquaintances?" Annabelle gave him begging eyes, and pretended to pout.

Ben rolled his eyes. She didn't get it, did she? "Annabelle, I am sorry, but I have already volunteered to watch the young Merriman children for tonight so that the Merriman's and their daughter Felicity can go to the exact same ball. And another thing, what you are asking is not proper. I would be hung or killed by your father and perhaps Mr.Merriman as well for even talking to you."

Annabelle sighed. "If you say so, dear Ben…" She seemed disappointed that he turned her down. "Next time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps…" Ben shifted the barrel under his other arm, and the package under the other. Annabelle smiled at him and wrapped her shawl more tightly around her. She cuddled tighter to him when a gust of wind blew through the road. Annabelle let go as soon as her cap went tumbling down dusty street.

Ben snickered softly, and Annabelle went running, but not before waving to Ben. Ben kept walking down the road, his free hand holding his hair from blowing wildly. Soon enough, the Merriman house was in sight, and he could soon get in for a quick lunch, and then groom the horses.

Nan, now nine and William, now seven were in the front yard with Polly, who was now three, toddling after a ball that she was playing with. Ben patted her head, then William's and much to Nan's dismay, hers as well. Her slowly reached the front door, and headed into the kitchen.

Ariel's Point of View

Ariel breathed heavily, but slowed her breathing as her father knocked on the door. "Ari, are you decent? You have a visitor."

Ariel sighed, straightened her hair quickly, and wiped any speck of dirt off of her. She went over to the door, to see her father. Her father was a tall man with graying hair. He smiled, and gestured to the young man. Just great! Another suitor!

Ariel politely held out her hand for the young man to kiss. He had long black hair tied behind his head, and looking at neat as a prick. Ariel sighed. Another hot-headed, pompous fool looking for a trophy wife.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Mister…Mister…"

He bowed to her. "I am John Stanford, miss. May we talk?" Ariel sighed softly and nodded. She would put him down easily. John slowly led her down the stair case. Her father watched from above, hoping to hear everything.

"Miss Samson…You are a very elegant, beautiful and talented woman. You would make any man very happy. I was hoping we may get to know each other before we become betrothed?"

Ariel sucked in her breath quickly. "Mr. Stanford-"

"Please, call me John." John held her hand and caressed it. Ariel didn't pull away, but really wanted to. She didn't even know this man, so how could he touch her?

"Well, um, John…I don't think this would work out. You see, I intend to become a nun when I return to England. All though my father disagrees, this is what I want." Of course, she was lying through her teeth, but there was no way in hell she was going to marry some rich man who just wants a trophy wife.

"If that is what you want…" John laid his head low, looking disappointed. "I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"I'm so, so sorry. I really wish I could help. I hear the Cole's are looking for someone for their daughter. She is a little older than me, with twice the wisdom and twice the beauty." Ariel smiled sweetly at John. John smiled.

"Thank you, miss. We can be good friends, yes?" Ariel nodded. John kissed her hand and then left, skipping like a jolly school boy. Ariel's father cam down the stairs, after he left.

"Ari, we can not have this. You need to pick someone. If you do not, I will." Ariel's father said calmly. Ariel made a face.

"I will not marry for money. I will not marry for looks. I will marry out of love." Ariel fingered lace attached to the sofa. Mr. Samson, (Ariel's father) glared at her.

"Ariel, you must marry. There are many strapping young lads here! You will pick one before the next full moon!"

Ariel's eyes widened. "And if I refuse?"

Mr. Samson slapped her face, hard. "You will do as I say! I am your father, and you shall do as you are told. Period. End of Discussion."

Ariel glared at his back as he left the room. She cried on the inside, not because of he stinging cheek, but because all her free will was being taken away from her bit by bit…


End file.
